Future Cell
|Race=Bio-Android |Date of birth=Age 786 |Date of death=Age 788 |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) |FamConnect= Cell (alternate timeline counterpart) Present Cell (main timeline counterpart) Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Goku (genetic material) Future Vegeta (genetic material) Future Piccolo (genetic material) Future Frieza (genetic material) Future King Cold (genetic material) Future Android 17 (intended component) Future Android 18 (intended component) }} Future Cell is the alternate timeline counterpart of Cell from the same time as Future Trunks. He appears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Free the Future". Biography In Future Trunks' timeline, the Earth is dominated by two androids, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, who rampaged for nearly two decades until finally being defeated by Future Trunks after he comes back from his trip to the past, during which he increased his strength tremendously. When Future Cell's development in Dr. Gero's Laboratory basement is complete, he emerges and starts roaming the Earth in secret, killing and absorbing innocent people to increase his strength so that he can successfully absorb the two androids in order to reach his Perfect form. In Age 788, as he continues his quest for the androids and realizes they must have been destroyed since he can not find them, Future Cell reaches West City and comes upon Future Trunks talking to Future Bulma. To Future Cell's surprise, Future Trunks senses his presence and confronts him (after sending his mother inside), displaying an uncanny knowledge of Future Cell's plans and methods. Future Cell is aghast to learn that Future Trunks destroyed the androids he had sought to absorb, leaving him unable to reach his Perfect form. He resolves to use Future Trunks' Time Machine to go back to a time where the Androids are still alive, but Future Trunks declares that he will have to defeat him first. With that, Future Cell attacks Future Trunks, only for the latter to completely dominate him with his Super Saiyan power. Unbeknownst to Future Cell, his opponent had faced a far more powerful version of Cell during his trip to the past, giving him both the strength and the resolve to ensure that his timeline's version of the Bio-Android would never reach his full potential. After being overwhelmed in battle, Future Cell tries to finish Future Trunks with a Kamehameha, but Future Trunks interrupts him with a Heat Dome Attack, obliterating Future Cell and securing the safety of his timeline. Power Completed in Age 786, this version of Cell is much weaker than the Cell which is seen in the present timeline. Before his battle with Future Trunks, Future Cell did not absorb as many people as his alternate timeline counterpart did in the present. In addition, he does not absorb Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, and thus he never reached the forms above his Imperfect form. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Cell states that his Imperfect Form is no match for Android 18. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, due to being empowered by Towa's Dark Magic, Future Cell manages to be completed much earlier and by Age 785 he had managed to absorb Future 17 & Future 18 using the power increase he received from Towa's Dark Magic to defeat them, allowing him to absorb them and achieve his Perfect Form which was further empowered by Villainous Mode. Under Towa's influence he confronts Future Trunks as he returns to his time in Age 785 in order to fulfill Towa's plan of erasing Future Trunks from history and would have done so had the Future Warrior not been transported to Age 785 by Demigra (who wished to use the Future Warrior to eliminate Towa and Mira who had outlived their usefulness). Despite having both the power of Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, Future Cell proved to be no match for the combined might of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, who managed to kill and destroy him restoring peace to Trunks' timeline. Techniques and special abilities *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Used in anime filler only. *'Kamehameha' – An energy wave attack created by Future Master Roshi and used by Future Goku as his signature technique. Future Cell attempts this attack while facing Future Trunks, right before being killed by the latter's Heat Dome Attack. *'Regeneration' – Used in the story of the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 after being destroyed by Teen Gohan and Future Trunks. *'Absorption' – Used in one scenario in the Supersonic Warriors series, where he absorbs Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 after they are weakened by Future Trunks. Forms Imperfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form for the entirety of his manga and anime appearance as he cannot find the Androids to absorb. Semi-Perfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form in Supersonic Warriors 2, even though the Androids had already been destroyed, as his Imperfect form is not in the game. He is still killed by Future Trunks. In Gohan's story in the game, Future Cell achieves his Semi-Perfect form by absorbing Future Android 18 after Gohan and Future Trunks defeat her. Perfect Future Cell Future Cell uses this form in Future Trunks' scenario in Supersonic Warriors. He is able to attain the form because Future Trunks does not travel to the right time frame, and when Future Trunks tries to destroy the Androids, Cell takes the opportunity and absorbs them when they are weakened enough. When he attains Perfect Form, he is slightly weaker than Super Saiyan Future Trunks (who had previously trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) likely because he never had time to absorb the massive amounts of humans and other entities that his counterpart did. Future Cell also attains the form in Supersonic Warriors 2 after absorbing Future Android 17. He is defeated by Gohan and Future Trunks. Future Cell also uses it in the last mission of the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Villainous Mode Imperfect Future Cell is empowered by Towa's Dark Magic in Xenoverse. He uses the power granted to him by Towa's Dark Magic to absorb Future 17 & Future 18 to achieve his Perfect form, which also allowed him to obtain Villainous Mode. With the power of both Villainous Mode and his Perfect form, he confronts Future Trunks after he returns to Age 785 as part of Towa's plan to erase Future Trunks from history by killing his past self. Fortunately the Future Warrior was able to travel to Age 785 to aid Future Trunks against Cell. He is then defeated and destroyed by Future Warrior and Future Trunks. Super Perfect Future Cell Future Cell briefly appears in this form in a special scenario in Supersonic Warriors 2. After Teen Gohan and Future Trunks vaporize Perfect Future Cell, he quickly regenerates into this form, but Gohan and Future Trunks destroy him before he can fight back. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Norio Wakamoto *Ocean dub: Dale Wilson *FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian dub: João Batista ru:Будущий Селл pt-br:Cell do Futuro Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations